Percabeth Oneshot Extravaganza!
by semisweetie50
Summary: Just some little stories about Percy and Annabeth. No plot, just random fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! I just started another Percabeth story, but I decided to have a collection of oneshots, too. They may be long or short, fluffy or dark, whatever I come up with. Here's the first one!**

The Day Sally Jackson Found Out

I threw on a t-shirt and hopped down the stairs, trying to find my shoes. I was sitting on the couch, putting them on, when I heard my mom talking from the kitchen. I got up and walked in, and saw her in a dress putting her earrings in. "Hey, so I'm- oh. Where are you off to?" she asked.

I realized I forgot to tell her. "Oh, yeah. Me and Annabeth are going to see a movie."

She got a small smile on her face, but didn't say anything. "Okay, that's fine. I'm glad you two are still friends, after everything that's happened. And it's _Annabeth and I, _dear."

I know, I know. I still haven't told my mom that _Annabeth and I _are dating. It's just, there's not really a good time for that, and I don't know how, and, well, I know how she'll react. She will be so excited and be all like "I knew you two would get together! Aw, this is _so _cute!". So I haven't told her. I will soon. Probably. Maybe I could get Annabeth to tell her…

"Uh, right. Of course we're still, uh, friends. Anyways, where are _you _going?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm going to dinner with Paul, remember? I'll be back around ten or so." I looked at my watch. It was 6:20. "Wow, long dinner. I'll be back by the time you get home, it's only a two hour movie. Hey, I gotta go, I'm supposed to meet Annabeth at the subway in ten minutes."

"Okay sweetie. Call me if you need to. See you later." I waved good bye and walked out the door. The subway entrance was only a couple blocks away, but I was running late, so I walk/ran.

I arrived at 6:30, right on time, and descended. I headed towards the clock where we always meet, and saw Annabeth standing there, in a gray hoodie and jeans. She looked beautiful- and impatient. She kept glancing at her watch, which looked odd, considering she was standing under a huge clock. I walked up behind her and yanked on her hood. She spun around.

"What the- Percy!" Her growl transformed into a smile. Then she frowned in mock disapproval. "You're late."

"You're early." I replied. "Six-thirty, remember?" I pointed at the clock. "You just couldn't wait to see me, could you?"

She scoffed. "Of course not. I just decided I should get here first, to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

I laughed. "So, did I pass?"

She grinned. "I suppose." She leaned up and kissed me, and I leaned in, not letting her go. She smiled against me, and kissed back. She finally pulled away, and looked up at the clock. "We'll both be late to the movie if we don't move it." She said, and dragged me to the subway cart.

We got off on the second stop. As we walked up the stairs, Annabeth said, "So, have you told your mom about, you know, _us _yet?"

I sighed. She's been bugging me about this ever since we got together- almost 2 months now. I gave her the same answer I always do: "No."

She, in turn, sighed. "You know she's gonna find out eventually. She's smart, Percy. She might've already figured it out. I mean, we go out every chance we get. To the movies, dinner. I'd tell her before she puts it together herself."

To be honest, I'd been hoping she_ would _figure it out herself. But I knew she'd be disappointed if he wasn't the one to let her know.

"Plus," she added, "it's not as if she'll be upset. I would've thought she'd be happy."

I let out a short laugh. "Yeah, that's the problem." We walked into the theater.

I went to go get sodas, candy, and popcorn (Coke and gummie worms for me, Sprite and Reese's for her, jumbo popcorn to share), while she went ahead into the theater. I went to find her. As the movie started, she intertwined her hands with mine, and I smiled. I loved that we could do that now.

The movie ended, and we walked back into the lobby. As Annabeth raved about an _amazing _building she saw in the background, I looked at my watch. "Hey, Annabeth, wanna come back to my place? My mom shouldn't be back for another couple of hours." I said.

"Sure!" She replied. We left the theater and headed home.

We walked in, and I plopped down on the couch while Annabeth went and picked out a book. This is how it usually goes. We hang out, which leads to cuddling, which then usually leads to kissing. I turned the TV on to ESPN, and Annabeth sat beside me.

After a while, I heard Annabeth yawn. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:15, so I put my arm around her. She adjusted so she was leaning back against me with her legs on the couch. I looped my fingers through hers on my leg. She squeezed my hand, and continued reading. I looked at the book, and didn't understand any of it. She turned the page.

"How do you read so fast?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to look at me.

"You supposedly have dyslexia-" She cut in. "I _do _have dyslexia!" she argued.

I raised my eyebrows. "Then how come you read at the speed of light?"

She turned a little bit so she could see me without craning her neck. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I don't! I guess I've gotten better at deciphering the words, because I like to read. Unlike you. How often do you read?"

I spluttered. "You know, like, five books a week-"

She scoffed. "Oh, really? Five books a week, huh? I have certainly never met anyone who reads that fast."

I heard a faint call in the background, but didn't pay any attention to it. Just the neighbors. "Well, it's true. I love to read. I-" I heard someone talking, and I whipped my head around, Annabeth following suit. "Percy, I'm ho-!" I saw my mom standing there, now staring at us. I looked at the clock above her head, and realized Annabeth should have left half an hour ago. Oops.

"Oh! Uh, hi, mom!" I said, pulling away from Annabeth, who was doing the same. It proved to take longer than I expected. I pulled my hand away from hers, took my arm back from around her, and we tried to untangle our legs, which got mixed up on the coffee table. We finally separated and she jumped to the other side of the couch. My mom still hadn't said anything. She had an expression that was a mixture of surprise, joy, and smugness. Annabeth spoke.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson! Percy, I, should, uh, go. My parents are probably getting worried." She got up and my mom finally moved.

"Okay, Annabeth. Good to, um, see you." She said, obviously trying to hold back a grin. I wanted to hide my face. Annabeth gave a wave and small smile, and left. My mom's face broke out into a grin.

"What was that?" She asked, practically squealing. She came and sat down beside me on the couch.

"That was, uh, you see, Annabeth and I-" I stuttered.

"You're dating!" She exclaimed. I blushed even more.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

"When?" She asked.

"The end of the Titan War. That night." I responded.

She stared at me. "Two months ago? Percy, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, just seemed weird…" I said.

"Well, congratulations. You know, I knew you two would get together. This is so adorable!" She squealed.

"_Mom!"_ I complained.

She composed herself. "Right. Okay, sorry. Well, I'll just, go to bed, then…" she said. She got up and went upstairs, and I put my face in my hands. That was probably the way I exactly _didn't _want her to find out.

Twenty minutes later, the phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh my gods. What did she say?" Annabeth said.

"Pretty much everything I didn't want her to. It was embarrassing." I replied.

I heard her sigh. "I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't've."

"No, it probably would have been worse. It's fine. Just, if she invites you to dinner or anything, say no, I'm begging you."

She laughed. "Okay, got it. I guess our plans tomorrow are off?" She questioned.

"No, it's okay. Let's just meet at the park instead of my place." I answered.

"Okay. Hey, I gotta go, I have some homework I have to do. I'll see you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain. I love you."

"Okay. I love you, too." As I hung up, I heard a door shut quickly and a squeal. Apparently my mother had been listening. I laughed. Whatever. At least she knows. She'll be really annoying for a while, but since I'm hoping Annabeth and I will last a long time, I'm glad my mom's happy.

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you like it. I would love to take requests, and I'll credit you! I'll post again soon. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Studying

**A/N: So sorry it took me so so long! But now I've been inspired. So, this one is like, ridiculously fluffy at the end. :) But that is just how I roll. So, enjoy! Oh, and I will be updating my other Percabeth story really soon. :D**

He pulls up to the curb, looking around. Nice, white houses up and down the street, neat, clean sidewalks, very… un-New York. He had no idea this kind of place really existed in Manhattan. Well, he did, (Manhattan has pretty much everything), but he never really thought about it. He looked up, and saw an autumn wreath on the door. Still, very suburb-y. He didn't really care, but he was surprised. He didn't really imagine Annabeth as the suburb type. He climbed out of the drivers seat, and opened the passenger side, pulling out his backpack, stack of books, and laptop. He spun around (nearly falling over), and slammed the door shut with his foot (once again, nearly toppling). He stumbled up the walkway, surrounded by patches of flowers and neatly trimmed bushes. He shook his head. This was weird. ADD kids definitely don't live like this.

He reached the door, and hit the doorbell button with his elbow. He heard Annabeth call something out ("I got it!"), and then the door opened, and there she stood. T-shirt, boot-cut jeans (she always complained about skinny jeans- but that's another story), and slightly different hued socks. She was once again slightly taller (just a mere centimeter) than him, and always liked to stand up straight, just to rub it in his face (at least, that's how it seemed to Percy).

She smiled. "Hey, Percy!"

He sort of smiled, then nearly dropped his geometry notebook, but Annabeth caught it, along with grabbing some more of his books, so that he could stand up straight. "Hey! Uh, nice place." He meant it, too; he just didn't think it matched Annabeth.

She looked over his shoulder, at the evenly cut grass and freshly raked lawn. "Yeah, sure. Here, come in." She stepped aside, and he walked in.

The entryway had a simple brown chest on one wall with a bowl containing keys and change. Tiled floor, white walls, and hooks on the other side of the wall with a letter above each hook for their initials. Under the A contained a mess of sideways hoodies and her leather jacket. He smiled. That was more like it.

"So, my room is upstairs. That's probably the best place to work, so my brothers won't bother us." She leads them through the entryway, into the living room, where the staircase was to the left and to the right was a couch and some chairs, which Matthew and Bobby were hanging off of, playing with their hand held video games. "Haha! 30000 points! Beat that!"

Annabeth sighed. "Hey, Percy's here. We're gonna be in my room, don't bother us. Okay?"

They looked up, and grinned. "Oooh, Annabeth's _boyfriend!_" Just as they started making smooching faces, and Annabeth and Percy's face were started to turn red (from a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance), Annabeth's step-mom walked out from the kitchen, to the right. Annabeth moaned a little.

"What are you- oh, hello, Percy! I forgot Annabeth said you would be coming over. Would you like something to eat?"

He was just saying no, thanks when Annabeth's dad came downstairs. She threw her head back and groaned. "Ugh! Hi, dad. Percy and I will be upstairs, _studying._" She threw a look towards her brothers. "Don't bother us." She grabbed his hand (which was quite a feat, considering the load she was carrying), and tugged him past her dad and up the stairs. He looked back, trying to apologize for her rudeness through his gaze, when she gave another pull and they fell out of sight. She was stomping down the (beige) hall, when he called her.

"Annabeth! What was that about?"

She turned around. "I'm sorry. But they would have never stopped talking. Bobby and Matt teasing us, my mom trying to be a good host, and my dad being… protective."

His brow furrowed. "But they weren't like that last time, in San Francisco."

She gave him a look that said _seriously?_ "Percy, we weren't _dating_ last time." She turned around, and continued down the hall.

His face took on a look of surprise, and then understanding. "Oh. Right. Still, though…"

She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I mean it, this time." She laughed. She opened a door on the left, and she stepped in. He followed, and grinned. This was _so _much more like it. There were clothes in a-fairly neat- pile in the corner, a desk covered in papers and her dagger, a bookcase packed with books, and a twin sized bed shoved in the corner, as if there were so many more important things to do than sleep. _This _is what it should be like. She turned around, and didn't even apologize for the mess, which was oddly endearing.

"But, I've missed you. It's been a while." She walked to the bed, which was near the desk, and put his books down. He followed, and put his bag and laptop down. She turned to face him. Maybe he had grown, because now he seemed to be around even with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Too long." She whispered, and leaned up to kiss him. He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and- _knock, knock, knock. _

They pulled apart, and she groaned. "See?" He laughed a little, although he did agree. She opened the door as she was lightly wiping her lips, and immediately locked her arm down to her side when she saw her dad.

"Oh, uh, hi, dad. We were just about to begin. We were just… saying hello." He nearly laughed again, which would have been a very bad idea, so he covered it with a cough. Yeah, friendliest hello he's ever experienced. She ignored him, looked at her dad, who had a suspicious look on his face. Percy thought it was ridiculous. Yes, he was going to kiss Annabeth. Because he's _dating _her. So he felt no shame.

"Um, I was just coming up to ask if you like anything to eat, or drink." Annabeth looked back at Percy, rolled her eyes, like, _yeah, right, _then raised her eyebrows in question. He shook his head. She turned back. "No, we're good. Thanks."

He nodded. "Okay, that's fine. If you need anything, I'll be in my study, right next door. Just to the right. A few ste-"

"Okay, dad, thanks. We got it. We'll be here."

He nodded again, and turned around. She shut the door.

"Oh, my gods. Okay, where were we?" She spun around. He walked towards her, and then she said: "Oh, right. Studying. You can take the bed." He groaned as she walked past him to her desk. "What do you want to work on first?"

He stared at the paper, his pencil hovering. He couldn't recall how to solve this one…

"Ugh!" He flopped back on the bed. Annabeth looked over. "What?"

"I'm supposed to 'convert the formula from standard form to slope-intercept form, then solve for the y-intercept using the points given.' I don't know what that means!"

Annabeth grinned. "Don't you listen in class? Standard form is a+b=c, and slope-intercept is y=mx+b, and the y-inter-" He cut her off.

"Okay, okay, everybody already knows your so much smarter than me. Can you just solve it?"

She gave him a disapproving look. "Then how will you ever learn?" He rolled his eyes. "I'll help you. Let's see…" She got up, and took the paper from him, and plopped down beside him on the bed.

"Okay, um, so you have the formula 3x+y=3.4, so you need to solve for y. first, you subtract 3x from both sides, and then you have y=3.4-3x, or y=-3x+3.4. So, that's been converted into slope-intercept, and the second part is actually a trick question:you don't need the points to find the y-intercept, because it is actually already in the equation. It's 3.4. Remember, m equals slope, and b equals y-intercept! So, there you go. Can you do the rest of them now?" He stared at the paper for a moment, then decided that he would probably be able to figure it out, so he nodded. "Okay, good. You really are a Seaweed Brain." She laughed and returned to her desk, and Percy began to work out the rest of the problems.

After a while, Percy heard Annabeth curse. "_Gamoto!" _He looked up as she slammed her laptop shut, and put her head in her hands. At first, he was confused, and then he heard sobs. And then he was completely lost. What had happened?

"Um, Annabeth? What's wrong?"

She lifts her head, and stares at the wall. "I can't read the damn article because of the dyslexia!" She then throws her head down on the desk, and continues to cry. At this point, he has absolutely no idea what it going on.

"But, it's not a big deal. I mean, it's never bothered you before…." He said, tentatively.

Obviously, it was the wrong thing to say, because she spins around in her chair, red eyes blazing. "Of course it hasn't. But now I'm in charge of rebuilding Olympus, and how am I supposed to design a paradise when I can't even fucking _read?_"

He's taken aback. She's always seemed so confident, especially now that she got this job. He thought she was overjoyed about it. He had no idea she was so freaked out.

She starts crying again, and leans down to her knees and wraps her arms around her head. He gets up. "Annabeth…" He leans down, and lifts her up. He shoves his stuff away on the bed, and lies down, with her in his arms. He strokes her hair.

"Annabeth, it doesn't matter that you have trouble reading. You can do this. You are the absolute best person for it. You will build things others could never imagine. _You can do this. _And I will be here for you the whole way." He looked down at her, and saw her eyes drifting closed. "I love you," is what she whispered as she fell asleep. He settled down into the pillow. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes.

As Annabeth's dad was walking down the hall, and he passed Annabeth's door, he heard nothing, and was confused. He knocked on the door. No answer. He put his ear to the door, and thought all he heard was slow breathing. He slowly opened the door, and looked around. And what he saw was his daughter lying in bed, wrapped around her boyfriend. He was about to give them a rude awakening, when he took a closer look. Her eyes were red, but their fingers were intertwined. He sighed as he realized that he couldn't be the person that she goes to with her problems anymore. Percy can, though. And it looks like he's doing a pretty good job. He softly shut the door, and walked back down the hall.

**A/N: Still welcoming prompts! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

**A/N: Really short, and really angsty. Sorry. Wrote this a while ago, and decided I might as well post it. I'll have a new, fluffier, longer one tomorrow. :)**

**BTW, spoilers for the Mark of Athena!**

He smiled at me. Squeezed my hand. And let go.

We fell. It felt like time was slowing down, as if we weren't moving. He leveled out beside me. I was sure he was crazy. Absolutely insane. I almost wished he had let me go and saved himself, so he could help me from the outside. But honestly, I was so relieved he came. I wouldn't have survived without him. Not because of the monsters (although I'm sure they would've proved a real problem too), because I'm pretty sure I would've never made it far enough to face one. I would have landed and just sat there, going crazy. We were separated for 8 months. And then I went off following the Mark of Athena, separated again. And if I had fallen into that pit alone, or, for that matter, with anyone else, I would have lost it. I love him, and wouldn't be able to stand it to face Tartarus without him. Or just be without him. So, as we fell, I took a breath of relief. I was falling into hell, but I was falling into hell with him. I squeezed his hand, and as we hit the ground-much more gently than I'd expected-I looked into the darkness, squeezed his hand, and we took one step forward- together.


	4. Chapter 4: Jason Piper Leo POV (the 1st)

**A/N: Hey, I got a review saying that they didn't understand what the last chapter was about. It has to do with the Mark of Athena, so I will put up a spoiler warning right after I post this. Sorry, guys!**

Jason

He saw Annabeth sprint out of her cabin through his window. He got up, concerned, and watched her, until he realized where she was going. _Percy's_ cabin. She hopped up the steps, and was still at a full sprint when the door opened and she slammed into Percy- and her lips slammed against his, too. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he put his hands around her waist, both pulling each other closer. He grinned. They had hardly been able to stand be apart for even a second since he got back. It was almost annoying, having them constantly "accidentally" showing PDA. A lot of PDA. Well, what really happened would they wouldn't work very hard to be private. Like, they would go into the weapons shed, but then leave the doors wide open. Things like that. So, they would be alone, until someone came along and interrupted them. And Jason had been that someone more than once. It was awkward. Still, though, he was really happy for them. He missed the Roman camp, but he was glad he decided to stay here. Even if it included accidentally interrupting intimate moments between his friends.

He walked out of his cabin, and yelled over to Annabeth. "Hey, I hate to interrupt the, uh, bonding time, but Annabeth, we gotta go take inventory of the weapons!"

The two pulled apart and looked over, startled. Then they both turned red. She turned around, said something to Percy, he kissed her on the cheek, and then she came down towards Jason. She fell into step next to him, and started walking towards the shed.

"Look, sorry you-" She started.

He cut her off. "I'm not even going to say anything." She blushed redder, and he smirked.

Leo

He sat in the bleachers, screwing a bolt onto his project, watching Percy and Annabeth fight each other. It was hard to see the difference between the two bodies. It was really obvious they had fought together a long time, because they were easily able to block each others moves, indicating they already knew them. They had been going at it for nearly fifteen minutes now, and there was no sign of an end any time soon. He really didn't get it- Annabeth had practically lost her mind looking for this guy, brings him home, and acts like she wants to kill him? She was crazy (not that he would dare tell her so). Finally, Percy locked his sword at the hilt of her dagger, but Leo recognized the risky move- to make you opponent lose their weapon, you have to lose yours, too. Annabeth was smirking, and Percy was frowning. Either he had to pull away, and then leave an easy opportunity for Annabeth to attack, or follow through with the move, and lose his weapon, too. He apparently decided on the latter, because he twisted his wrist, and both weapons went flying. That gave Percy the advantage of control, because he knew what he was going to do a second before Annabeth did, so he could prepare. He dove forward, arm out, and knocked her to the ground. Leo stood up quickly- it looked like a really hard slam. But then the dust cleared, and he saw that Annabeth was evenly matched with him- they were wrestling on the ground, try to take control of each other. Leo looked over, and saw Nico and Grover walking up to him.

"Hey, Leo. You doin' okay?" asked Grover.

"Yeah, fine. So, we worked so hard to bring this guy back, and then Annabeth tries to kill him?"

Nico laughed. "Pretty much, yeah. That's just how they roll. Not much changed between when they weren't dating and when they were, except they kissed. Otherwise, the fights and competitiveness haven't gone anywhere."

Grover smiled, watching them. "Four years, and it took them this long. I couldn't believe it. We went on so many quests together, and it was just, almost irritating how oblivious they were."

Nico nodded. "I remember, on Bianca's quest, he held up the sky for her. I mean, hello?"

Leo laughed. "Okay, I don't really know what you're talking about…"

Grover smiled. "Just trust me. They definitely love each other. They just… have an unusual way of expressing it."

Piper

She sat at around the middle of the- what should she call them? Bleachers? Really fancy, stone bleachers. Anyways, she sat there with Jason and Leo, stumbling on the words to the songs that they didn't really know. _Yet,_ she added. A few rows down, Percy and Annabeth sat, Annabeth leaning on him, not even paying attention the the songs. She was looking up at him, holding the hand connected to the arm slung around her, and they were talking. She would laugh, and then he would, and then they would kiss. It was really sweet. Piper shook her head, trying to clear the Aphrodite fluff out of it. Did she really just think that? Still, it was nice. According to the entire camp, they had had crushes on each other for _years._ She was surprised. They were so great together, it was hard for her to imagine them _not _dating. What would they act like around each other? It just seemed strange.

Annabeth stood up, tugging on Percy's hand. He laughed and got up, and they walked down the steps, and got wolf-whistles the whole way, everybody knowing they were going to get alone time. Piper understood. I mean, there is never any alone time available around here! She's been wanting to talk to Jason for nearly a week now, and she hasn't found any time.

Next to her, Leo bumped her. "Hey, look."

She glanced at where she was pointing, and saw the Stoll brothers getting up, grinning, and following Percy and Annabeth. She giggled, silently praying they wouldn't get caught doing anything too embarrassing.

**A/N: I know, this was horrible, and short, and kind of awkwardly written. But I have a FANTASTIC idea for the next few, and I've become addicted to writing again, so I'll post again soon! :) Still luv reviews and ideas. ;P**


End file.
